Because You're Mine
by Dead-bY-n0w
Summary: Kai likes Hilary, Hilary likes Kai. If only they'd tell each other! When the guys make a plan to get them together, will it succeed or will it just lead to Kai killing someone out of jealousy?


_**Chapter 1: Mine.**_

"Man, I'm bored." Tyson complained, sitting down on the couch, resting his chin on his hands. He felt tired, it was the middle of summer, and it hurt Tyson's eyes when he looked over through the window at the scorching sun. No beyblading today, since Kai had gave them the day off, and surprisingly it just bored him to death.

"Get a life." Hillary, who was leaning against the edge of the couch Tyson was seated on, looked up from the book she was reading and gave him an angry glare. Tyson just stuck her tongue out at her and looked away, at Max who was sitting next to him, leaning over Hillary's shoulders to read her book.

For a while, Tyson just blinked at Max as he stared over Hillary's shoulders, nodding as he read. It angered him, that Max was driven to such extremes out of boredom, that he was _reading_...and _nodding_ as if he understood. The boredom was leading all of them to heights of insanity…

Slowly and consciously, he picked up the throw pillow lying on the couch and threw it at Max, hitting him straight in the head.

"Ouch..." Max blinked, before angrily looking up and Tyson laughed at his friend's reaction.

"Sorry, Max," He said, raising his hand up in defense when he saw Max grab the pillow to throw it back at him, "but I was snapping you out of you're state of misery."

Max, realizing what Tyson meant, put the pillow back and raised his eye-brows sarcastically at him.

"What do you suggest we do?"

"It's too hot," Tyson replied, leaning lazily back at the arm of the couch and stretching his legs in Max's direction, "to beyblade."

"Let's play a prank," Hillary's head snapped up, her eyes mischievous, and she put her book aside before turning around in her position to look at them expectantly.

"Um," Max paused, grabbing Tyson's leg and pushing them away from his lap, "I recall, Hillary, that the last time we tried to play a prank, we ended setting the house on fire."

"Hey," Hillary defended, "I _knew_ we shouldn't have gone to Grandpa's room."

"Especially to see what size underwear he wears." Max added, raising his finger to make his point.

"And we really shouldn't have picked it up," Tyson continued, a slight blush forming on his cheeks at the memory.

"And then ran around the house with it-"

"We really shouldn't have thrown it in the stove," Hillary glared at Tyson, who glared angrily right back at her.

"Grandpa startled me with his scream, okay?" Tyson defended himself, but he couldn't help but smile at the memory of Grandpa walking in the kitchen to see his underwear hanging in mid-air, and then screaming.

"And we really shouldn't have picked it up while it was burning," Max continued, recalling the gross feeling he felt when he'd picked up the burning underwear, afraid of what Grandpa would do to them right then.

"And thrown it back," Tyson leaned in, smiling at Max, "at the circuit board."

"Grandpa startled me when I saw him walking over!" Max yelled, "It wasn't my fault."

For a while, all of them stared at each other, blinking a little.

"It was Ray's fault," Tyson chimed, "He shouldn't have left the stove open."

"It was Kenny's fault." Max said, crossing his arms across his chest. "He should learn to _close_ things after he experiments with them."

"It was Kai's fault," Hillary whispered, looking back at the two-toned hair teen, who was sitting on the floor, on the other side of the room, one of his knees was pulled upwards, while the other was stretched all the way across. His eyes were closed, his head was bent downwards...he seemed to be deep in thought. "He shouldn't have forced us to stay inside on a rainy day as a punishment for refusing to practice." She finished matter-of-factly

"I heard that."

Hillary puffed her cheeks, embarrassed. Hesitantly, she turned her head back again, to look at Kai. He was staring blankly at her; neither annoyed, nor angry. But he was good at hiding his emotions, and Hillary feared what came next. He scared her sometimes; what with all the cold glares, and secretive looks. She wouldn't put it past him to murder her in her sleep, if he got REALLY pissed.

"I'd be proud to take the blame here." He smiled when he saw Hillary's nervous expression. "for getting you guys into trouble."

Tyson, when he saw Hillary hide a pinkish tinge to her cheeks by turning back to her book, raised his eye-brows in confusion.

"You're such a great friend." Hillary murmured sarcastically, without looking up and Tyson saw that even after a little while, her blush hadn't left her cheeks.

He nudged the blonde, and Max, when he realized the secretiveness of it all, just mouthed the word 'What' at him. Tyson pointed towards Kai, who was still sitting at the corner of the room, staring at the floor with his eyes open this time. Max looked over at him, and saw that he was thinking about something other than what he usually did. How did he know that? Well for once, there was a smile on his face...

Tyson nudged Max again, pointing down at Hillary, who was, too, in the same position as before; lying against the couch with the book on her lap. Tyson noticed how the book was still turned towards the same page, and how Hillary was staring at the same spot as she had been before.

"Chemistry." Tyson whispered to Max, who looked at Kai, then at Hillary...then back at Kai again.

_Really?_ He thought, a plan forming in his mind already. He looked over at Tyson and he too, had a mischievous smile on his face, and looked as if evil plots had already begun to form in his head. His eyes were glinting with excitement of wanting to put them into action.

"I'm back!" Ray's voice interrupted them from their temporary epiphany. They turned around to see him coming through the door, all sweaty and exhausted. In his hands were two grocery bags and he carried them over to the dining table, placed in the kitchen.

"God, it's _burning_ out there!" Ray complained, fanning his face with his hands, as if that would help. He walked out of the kitchen, over to where the guys had been sitting, and was practically run over by Tyson and Max who pushed him back into the kitchen and forced him to sit down.

"Ray, we had an epiphany!" Max started, sounding excited. He grabbed Ray's shoulder's and pulled him over to the kitchen window, through which they could see the other room where Kai and Hillary now sat...alone.

They weren't doing anything to acknowledge each other...

"The last time you said that, Max," Ray started, when he finished looking around for anything that might look suspicious. "You guys almost burned the house down."

"Not _that_ again!" Tyson complained, careful so as to not keep his voice _too_ loud. "_You_ were the one who left the stove open, in case you forgot, Ray."

"I was _cooking_ your meal, Tyson!"

"You guys, look!" Max pointed towards the room and Ray and Tyson, both looked over in the direction of his finger. Nothing, to Ray, looked suspicious. But Tyson knew what he was looking for and he whispered Hillary's name as a hint for Ray to catch up.

Hillary had gotten up from her place, apparently, and was shrugging some dust off of her clothes. Their eyes followed her as she picked up her book and walked over to the other side of the room, to where Kai was sitting. The guys saw Kai look up at her as she walked over and smile. It wasn't a large, gooey smile; it just look like an acknowledging expression, the way he smiled when the guys did a good job while training or something like that. But no-one could deny the smile, or the person it was directed towards.

"What?" Ray whispered, shocked at what he was seeing. Smiling? Kai?

But what he didn't realize that a more shocking thing was yet to come. He watched as Hillary tiptoed and put the book back on top of the shelf she took it from. Kai's eyes never left her figure, and they watched in shock as Kai eyed their female friend. Hillary turned her head downwards, when she had placed the book back, and looked over at Kai. She blushed, and her lips curled upwards a little in embarrassment. They watched as she nervously tugged on her hair, before turning around and walking out of the room. And when she had, only then did Kai look back at the floor. The guys noticed how his smile never left.

Tyson, Max and Ray, stunned at what they had just seen, were frozen where they stood. Tyson, who was standing ahead of everyone, slowly looked back at Max and Ray and for a while they just blinked at each other.

"Tyson," Ray said warningly as Tyson's astonished expression changed into a mischievous one. "Don't you _dare_ play-"

"Oh, come on, Ray!" Max argued and when Ray looked over at Max, he saw that same playful look he had just seen Tyson's eyes. He could only imagine the things that were going on in both of their brains. "You _saw_ what just happened. Kai _likes_ Hillary."

Max whispered the last sentence so that Kai, who was sitting in just the other room, wouldn't catch it.

"So?" Ray argued as he closed the window they were peaking through. "It's _his_ problem. We don't have the right to interfere in his personal life. Besides, he would tear us limb from limb if he found out that we even tried."

"Ray, you can't be _serious_!" Tyson put his hands angrily on his waist, "Hillary likes Kai, we all know that. And now we know that Kai likes her back. They're just _waiting_ for the other to make a move. We've got to do _something_."

"We don't have to do anything, you stupid cupid!" Ray argued. It's not that he didn't want his friends to get together, but somehow, it seemed wrong to force them together like that. If they wanted to take things slow, which Ray was sure they did, knowing both of them better than anyone else, then they had the right to take things slow. He didn't want anyone else to barge in and ruin their delicate relationship, especially Tyson and Max, who really had no idea what damage they do till it's done.

"Yes, we do." Tyson looked over at Max. "So tell me, how do we get them together?"

"Tyson, don't do this."

"Shut up, Ray. Well, what do _you_ have in mind, Tyson?"

"You guys, I'm warning you-"

"I plan on," Tyson paused for what he thought was a dramatic effect. He looked over at Max, a glint passing through his eyes. "Making him jealous."

"What?"

"Remember the time when Hillary was obsessed with that Harry Potter guy-"

"Radcliff, you mean?"

"Yeah, and she'd bring his picture over and would look at it every other second."

"Yeah, that had pissed Kai off so much, he snatched that picture away, and tore it; right in front of Hillary."

"Boy," Tyson ran his hands through his hair nervously at the memory. "Was she mad."

"So," Ray argued, "What does _that_ have to do with anything?"

"The reason," Tyson stated matter-of-factly, "He did that was because he couldn't stand Hillary drooling over another man."

"Okay," Ray raised an eyebrow sarcastically, "That makes perfect sense, Tyson. You're a genius."

Tyson gave Ray an angry look.

"Oh, alright." Max raised his hands up in defense, as if Ray had offended _him_. "So let's suppose he really _was_ annoyed at her behavior, like he said. That doesn't deny the fact that Tyson is right here. I get his point. Kai is gonna _bound_ to do something when he sees Hillary with someone else, someone who isn't him."

"That's _it_!" Tyson agreed with Max. "All we need is to set Hillary up for a date with someone hot. Then, Kai's going to definitely do something more than just gawk at her."

Max and Tyson, who looked genuinely satisfied with their plan, smiled appraisingly at each other.

"I don't know, you guys." Ray looked at them doubtfully. The truth was, it was worth-a-shot plan. I mean, what was the harm, there anyway? And as if on cue, Tyson asked the same thing…

"What's the harm here, anyway, Ray?" He eyed his Chinese friend, an awaiting expression on his face.

"Apparently nothing," Ray agreed after a small sigh. He, then, smiled at Tyson, "but with you two involved I'm sure you'll find it…" Ray said, trailing off.

"I should be offended at that rude comment," Tyson said, hmph-ing , "But I'm so excited that I find it hard to do so!"

"If Kai finds out, you're in for it."

Tyson looked meaningfully over at Max, who gave him a questioning look. Tyson was just about to say something when the kitchen door opened and Hillary's head popped in.

"Hey, Ray." She walked in, "Do you need some help?"

Before Ray could answer, Tyson grabbed Max and turned to Hillary.

"Well, good luck, Hils." He said, giving her a very meaningful smile as he passed her, dragging Max along.

"Good luck with the groceries?" She asked, eyeing him suspiciously but he never replied. He just walked out of the kitchen, closing the door firmly behind.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

"Hey, Hils!" Tyson shouted from the kitchen. Instead of waiting for a reply, he ran over to the living room, almost tripping over his own feet at the excitement.

"Could you try and _not_ scream for a change?" Hillary glared at him angrily.

Tyson ignored her and looked around the room. All of them were there; Ray, Max, Kenny and Kai. Kenny had arrived a few hours ago, complaining about oversleeping and the temperature, but he'd made it when Max had called him and told him about their plan and how they needed his help. Apparently, even Kenny, needed a life.

But, anyway, the person Tyson was looking for was sitting on the couch, just beside Hillary, looking up at Tyson with a blank look. His amethyst eyes were unfocused and he looked sort of bored.

_Well, not for long_, Tyson thought, trying to keep the smile to himself.

"You've got mail." Tyson handed over a black envelope to Hillary, who took it hesitantly. For a few seconds, she eyed the envelope in her hands, turning it over twice.

"What's wrong?" Ray asked Hillary, noticing her hesitation. "Why don't you open it?"

Hillary looked up at the slight eagerness in Ray's voice, and eyed him suspiciously. Ray looked away and she raised her eye brows.

_Something's wrong here_, she thought as she looked back at the envelope. It wasn't heavy, and Hillary guessed there was just a piece of paper in it. There was no return address on it, but she was curious so slowly, she slid her finger under the seal before opening it and peaking inside. She was right at the guess; there was piece of paper in it.

She took out the paper and unfolded it.

"What is it?" Tyson asked, faking concern as he saw the color drain from Hillary's face when she was finished reading. He could see her eyes travel backwards, up to the top of the page and read the print again. Tyson sneaked a look at Kai and saw him leaning slightly towards Hillary. Tyson could tell that Kai was being careful about it, though. Because even though both of them, Kai and Hillary, were seated on the same couch, they were farthest apart from each other. It was bothering Kai, Tyson noticed the concerned look on his face, and smiled.

Finally, when Hillary had finished reading the page for the second time, she looked up.

"It's-" Hillary started, looking over from one face to the other. Kai noticed the pink shade to her skin, and cocked his head to one side in confusion. "Someone asked me out."

She blushed when she said that, and raised the page in her hand to emphasize it. Of course, no-one needed proof. Except Kai, obviously, who snatched the page from her hand when she raised it and ran his eyes over it.

_To Hillary, _

_You've always belonged to the Blade-Breakers, and somehow, I've always watched as you did. But, for one night, say yes to a dinner, and give me a chance to make you mine. _

_Wanna-be-Yours,_

_Jake Anderson._

"Jake Anderson?" Kai spat, the name slipping off his tongue with more intensity than he'd intended it to. He looked over at Hillary's blushing expression, and was just about to say something when Tyson interjected.

"Hey, look. There's something else inside." Tyson looked at the envelope, held loosely in Hillary's hand, expectantly and Hillary, upon noticing his stare, peeked inside.

"They're…"Hillary trailed off, blinking at yet another page in her hand. Kai stared at her, trying to read her expression as it changed to a surprised one; a pink tinge tainted her cheeks again and when Kai saw that, he snapped the paper out of Hillary's hand.

"He's hot." Hillary said in a small voice, ignoring Kai's outraged expression. She glared at him as he flipped the picture over.

"Really?" Max asked, faking enthusiasm, and Tyson tried to hide a smile as Max walked over to examine the picture over Kai's shoulders.

"You're right!" Max faked more enthusiasm, causing Kai to glare angrily up at him. "You should totally date-"

"No way!"

Everyone looked at Kai, speechless and shocked. Hillary was more surprised than anyone, because really, she didn't know the reason behind his sudden action…while the others, who were trying not to snicker at Kai and Hillary's contrasting expressions, knew exactly what everything was about.

Still, they hadn't expected Kai to be so…expressive, about it.

_He must be more in love than we thought he was_, Ray thought with a smile. He had begun to like the idea. He had to admit, at first, he wasn't so sure. But then, after Kenny had arrived and agreed to the plan when Tyson and Max had told him about it, he began to actually listen to them. As they talked things over, their eyes gleeming with mischief, Ray realized that a little fun would be okay…if Kai could keep his anger in check, that is. And if anything _did_ go wrong, they'd all suffer together (Ray would personally make sure of that).

"What?" Hillary was the first one to speak, her confusion dissolving into anger.

She glared at him.

"I said," Kai pulled back the letter he had in his hand as Hillary tried to reach out for them, "you're not going."

Hillary pursed her lips, trying to control her anger. She continued to glare at Kai, and he continued to glare back. The guys looked over from the normally-stoic captain, to the lethal, ruby-eyed brunette.

"And, why?" Hillary's voice shook with anger, she clenched her fist.

"We don't _know_ that guy." Kai stated impassively, as if settling the matter. Hillary, angry as she was, snatched the paper out of Kai's hands. Everyone watched as Kai's eyes followed Hillary's figure when she stood up and stomped her foot out of pure fury, on the wooden floor.

"Hils," Ray reached out for her, careful so as to avoid her fists, rolled up angrily at her sides…she was _not_ in a good mood. "Kai's right."

Everyone flinched when Hillary gave Ray a very Kai-ish glare. Ray grabbed her fists, as they raised themselves up to his face, and pulled them downwards.

"Listen to me." Ray said calmly, "He could be a stalker, he could hurt you. We're just being careful."

Tyson coughed deliberately, but Ray ignored him.

"That's why, _Kenny_," Ray looked over towards the shortest of them all, and gave him a meaningful glare. "Should look him up. If we prove to Kai here-"

Ray looked pointedly at Kai, who blinked back at him in confusion.

"...who, I'm sure is just worried about you, and nothing else-that this guy is no maniac, then there's no reason to hold you back."

Hillary, who'd looked as if she was about to kill, relaxed at Ray's solution. She looked over at Kai, who was sending daggers at Ray for coming up with the idea, and sighed. She knew he was just being careful...it didn't hurt.

But the guy had looked innocent enough; blue-eyed blonde, just like Max...aside from the tan complexion, that is. But he was stll hot, she didn't take that back.

She heard the sound of Kenny typing away, searching for the person he was told to. He didn't need to, they already knew everything they needed to know...after all, it had been their _own_ choice, that guy. And they'd chosen him after they were completely sure.

"There we are," Kenny said, immiditely catching everyone's attention. "Jake Anderson, son of Josh Anderson, who's a buisness man-"

"Ooooh," Tyson interrupted, "Rich guy, Hils."

Hillary rolled her eyes at him, and turned towards Kenny, motioning for him to continue.

"He's in college right now, studying Arts-"

"A _college_ guy," Max cut in.

"-According to his high-school record-"

"Where'd you get _that_ from?"

"-he's had a very steady academic background, and the-"

"Ooooh, nerdy."

"-and he was very involved in charity, like his family-"

"Smart _and_ kind. Hillary's got it made!"

"Shut up!"

"-and his school record is clean-"

"Where _did_ you get that from, Kenny?"

"-clean of any suspicious stuff, like cheating, or getting into fights; verbal or physical, skipping classes-"

"This guy is starting to sound boring suddenly."

"-or stealing, or any sort of drug doing..."

Kenny trailed off...looking over at Tyson,

"Want to interrupt me again, Tyson?" He asked, his voice dripping with annoyance. Tyson sheepishly scratched his head and Hillary sighed at them. She looked over at Kai.

"Can I go on now, Kai?" She asked, even though she would've gone anyway if he'd said 'no'; the guy sounded alright. And it was just one date.

"I don't know." Kai said slowly, still sounding doubtful. Only, the guys knew it was an act...Hillary didn't and she was just thinking about whether to lunge at him for ordering her around like this when Tyson spoke.

"Oh come on, Kai!" Tyson's yell was exasperated, "Let her go! When was the last time you went out on a date anyway, Hils?"

"Um," Hillary blinked at Tyson, astonished that he was taking her side for once, before answering, "I'm not sure."

"She never get's to have fun." Max continued, picking up Tyson's intentions. "And it's because she's busy taking care of _us_."

"You're _right_." Hillary suddenly said, realization struck her. She glared accusingly at Kai. "You _owe_ me some fun."

"I don't _owe_ you, anything." Kai snapped, leaning a little forward. He intended to intimidate Hillary, but that wasn't working, apparently.

"Yes, Kai. You do." She said intently. "And I'm _going_ on that date, whether you like it or NOT."

Kai got up from the couch, fuming at her. He knew she wasn't going to listen, once she had her mind set...her determination, when on one hand could be a real turn on, on the other was more than just annoying.

"Fine!" He snapped at her, "Go! Have fun! Bring back little babies while you're at it!"

With that, he stormed angrily out of the room, shutting the door loudly behind him.

"What's _he_ so angry about?" Hillary asked, rubbing her palms across her ear. "It's just a date."

Hillary turned around to see the everyone trying to hide a smile. However, when they saw her turn around, their expression quickly became serious again.

"Yeah," Max snorted, faking anger. "I don't get him. He's such a sourpuss."

"Totally."

"Agree with you there."

"He's so mean."

"Jerk-face! -snort-."

Hillary raised one eye-brow at them.

"What's going on here?" She asked, looking suspiciously from one friend to the next. "What're you hiding?"

"Nothing!" All of them spoke at once, the sound ending with another snort from Tyson.

"You're lying!" Hillary pointed a finger accusingly at them. "You're lying! OMG! This is a big set up, isn't it? You guys want to get rid of me, don't you?-"

"Hillary, that's not-"

"-OMG! OMG! And you've hired some guy, that'd keep me off your backs and-"

"Hillary, calm down-"

"-and you're planning on -OMG!- taking revenge -gasp- for all the times ruthelessly woke you up and-"

"HILLARY!" All of them shouted at once, and Hillary closed her mouth.

"Ugh," Kenny groaned, "Finally!"

"First, we're _not_ planning on taking revenge." Ray spoke.

"Though, that's a fantastic idea, we should have done that instead-"

"Tyson..."

"Sorry, Ray. But he's right, Hillary. We're not planning revenge."

"Well, you're planning _something_." Hillary crossed her arms across her chest. "And you'd better tell me before I wax you hair off again."

"Hey!" Tyson protested, but then, he shut up immidiately when he recieved a meaningful glance from Ray.

"So, check this out, Hils." Max started with a smile on his face. "You're gonna love this."

Hillary waited.

"Did you see Kai's expression right now?"

"No, Max." Hillary said sarcastically. "I missed that. Maybe you should ask him to come back over here and show it to me."

"Whatever, so.." Max contined, as if he hadn't heard Hillary at all. "..the thing is, he _likes_ you."

There was silence in the room.

"Ha!" Hillary suddenly spoke, raising her finger accusingly at Max again. "I KNEW it!"

"Yep.." Max nodded smartly, then his expression turned into a confused one. "What, you knew?"

"He's been _smiling_ at me a LOT!" Hillary explained, and everyone saw her hiding a smile.

"We saw him do that-"

"-And, the other day, he told me to look at his beyblade and see if there was anything wrong-"

"Hey, I thought that was _my_ job!"

"I told him that, Kenny. I said, 'Let Kenny have a look.' but then, he took it back from me, and when he did, he purposely touched my hand!"

"He WHAT?"

"This is starting to make sense, now." Hillary raised her finger to her chin, deep in thought. "He bought me chocolates the other day, said they were for my little brother, though-"

"NO WAY!"

"-I don't even have a little brother, not that I ever even told him-"

"Overload. Information overload."

"-And he walks me home sometimes- I KNEW it! I KNEW it!" Hillary turned to look at the shocked expressions of her friends, and continued. "He LIKES me!"

At that, everyone sweat-dropped.

"That was so fan-girlish, Hils." Tyson joked, as he sat back down on the couch.

"Kai likes me." She replied, ignoring him, deep in thought still. "What now?"

She looked back at them, expectant.

"See? We've got you covered there." Tyson said again.

"Yeah, we googled your name, made a list of your admirers, checked they're history...Got you a date." Kenny stated simply.

"So _this_," Hillary shook the papers in her hands, "was all _your_ idea?"

"Yep!" Max and Tyson said proudly, and Hillary glared at them.

"If Kai _likes_ me," Hillary said slowly, "Then, he's not going to find this all-that nice. I'm sure he's gonna wax _my_ hair off if he hears about me going out one more time."

Everyone rolled their eyes at the slight panic in Hillary's voice.

"Enough with the drama, Hils." Max shook his head, snatching the papers out of Hillary's hands. "Just listen to us first, before you jump to conclusions again."

Hillary pursed her lips.

"We're thinking that if Kai sees you with someone," Ray continued where Kenny left off. "Then he'll probably come around and admit that he likes you."

Everyone was fighting back a smile, thinking about the elder teen's reactions. Hillary blinked at them...that plan shouldn't sound so tempting as it did; Kai will be _furious_ if he found out. But then...Hillary thought about how Kai was getting all protective of her, she felt giddy all over; she wouldn't mind if he was a little more possessive of her, now would she?

Hillary smiled at the thought.

"Okay, I'm in." She looked at everyone's sneaky expressions and too, joined in. If Kai wasn't going to ask her out the easy way, she was going to _make_ him ask her out...the HARD way.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

_**Ah...another stupid attempt at comedy. Frankly, I've had it with all the angst, it's getting to my nerves. Though I enjoy every minute of it, I regret how it makes me feel so sad afterwards. So, after how I made Kai and Hillary DIE in my last fic, I am attempting to actually get them together this time...:p**_

_**The idea of this fic came to me when I was talking to Kai-Hil-Lover about some Ty/Hil fics...I imagined Tyson and Hillary together (did the worst job, never having read a Ty/Hil fic in my life) before Kai popped into my mind. So, the first idea was Tyson and Hillary pretending to be together to make Kai jealous (Man, I LOVE a jealous Kai), and get Hillary with him...then, the fic evolved into something else while I was writing it...**_

_**Anyway, especial thanks to Kai/Hil lover for adding some stuff here and there (I hope your block gets over soon, khl). I really actually laughed at your additions out loud.**_

_**If anyone has any ideas (fork stabbing Hillary's date, for example), then feel free to suggest. Please drop a review to let me know how the story was...I'd appreciate some encouragment. ...:)**_

_**Singing out...**_


End file.
